


Counting the Minutes

by Heavenli24



Series: Counting The Minutes [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenli24/pseuds/Heavenli24
Summary: On the most important day of their lives, Logan and Veronica remember some of the important moments in their relationship. Canon-verse, movie-compliant. Spoilers for everything: the show, the movie and the books.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Five More Minutes collection, a series of AU LoVe works set during different periods in history. This installment is actually a present-day/future canon-verse Logan and Veronica.
> 
> For the purpose of this story, the movie and books happen in 2016, as per the actual year of their 10-year reunion, not 2014 (since the dates in the books were wrong).

Logan rocked nervously on his heels, navy Full Dress uniform uncomfortable and restricting. He fought the urge to tug at his collar. He stood almost to attention, spine straight and rigid, hands clasped behind his back, the rocking of his heels and the clamminess of his hands the only sign he was ill at ease.

He startled when a firm hand clamped down on his shoulder, Dick’s voice sounding in his ear.

“Almost time, dude.” His best friend grinned. “You ready?”

Logan shook his head, giving a wry grin. “Not in the slightest. But what can you do?”

“Never thought I’d see this day.”

“Me neither.” Logan rocked back and forth again. “How long now?”

“’Bout five more minutes.”

Five more minutes. Story of his life.

* * *

 

**_July 2000_ **

_Logan sighed, resting his chin in his hand as he surveyed the scene before him. Girls’ soccer games really weren’t his thing. Hell, soccer in general wasn’t his thing, but he and Duncan had promised Lilly they would show for her game and he couldn’t say no. If he was honest, he didn’t even_ want _to say no; he might not give a fuck about soccer, but watching Lilly Kane running around on a soccer field, long hair bouncing, slightly-too-small uniform showing off all her assets… well, he wasn’t gonna miss that opportunity.  
_

_Only problem was, Lilly wasn’t doing a hell of a lot of running at all. In fact, she’d spent most of the game milling around by the edge of the field, flirting with the boys’ team who had turned out to watch, and generally not bothering to actually play. As a result, Logan had barely paid any attention to the soccer, his eyes fixed on Lilly instead, frowning at the boys drooling all over her… that was, until Duncan jumped up beside him with a whoop and a shouted: “Go, V!”_

_Blinking out of his Lilly daydream, Logan turned to see what the fuss was about. A short girl with long, blonde hair hanging in a braid down her back had just scored a goal and several of her teammates were congratulating and hugging her. Noticing the commotion, Lilly sauntered over, giving the girl a high five and a quick hug._

_Play went on and Logan kept finding his gaze drawn to the short blonde, Lilly and her flirting forgotten for the moment. She was a good player—well, not that he knew much about the rules of the game, but from what he could tell, she was good. She was fast, feisty, and running circles around the other girls. There were only a few minutes left of the game, but Logan felt like he could keep watching her all day._

_“Hey, man.” Duncan swatted at his arm. “We gotta go. Lilly wants us to meet her after.”_

_Logan frowned, turning to his friend. “But the game’s not over yet.”_

_Duncan shrugged. “You know how Lils gets—she’ll be mad if we’re not waiting for her when she comes off the field.”_

_“Can’t we wait just five more minutes?” He wanted to see more of_ her _._

_“Sorry, man.”_

_Logan sighed reluctantly and stood, following Duncan down from the bleachers. Turned out he needn’t have worried… he was about to be introduced to one Veronica Mars: soccer player extraordinaire._

 

* * *

 

“You ready, honey?”

Veronica turned to see her father standing in the doorway of the small room. His expression softened when he saw her.

“Oh, Veronica…” He stepped into the room, letting the door swing shut behind him as he approached her. “You look beautiful.”

“Thanks, Dad.”

He smiled. “My baby girl, all grown up.”

Veronica rolled her eyes. “I’ve been ‘all grown up’ for about 15 years now.”

“You know what I mean.”

She nodded. “I do.”

Keith took her hands, looked at her seriously. “Are you sure about this, honey? I mean, completely sure? Because it’s not too late to back out.”

“I’m sure,” Veronica said firmly. “This is what I want."

Keith smiled, giving a nod. “Okay.”

He released her fingers, bringing his hand up to her head, careful not to disturb her hair as he kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes.

“How long do I have?”

“About five more minutes.”

“Okay.” She nodded. “Can you give me a second?”

“Of course, honey.” Keith took a step back. “I’ll be right outside.”

She watched him go, then turned back to the long mirror, taking a deep breath as she studied her reflection.

“Five minutes, huh?”

She startled, whipping around in the direction of the soft, lilting voice. The owner was perched on the edge of the small dresser by the wall.

“Lilly?” Veronica blinked. Lilly hadn’t appeared to her in years.

“Who would’ve thought it, huh?” Lilly continued. “That you guys would be here… more than twenty years later?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You look gorgeous, by the way.” Her dead best friend grinned suddenly. “Gonna knock his socks off.”

“Oh, uh, thanks.”

“Just admit it, V, you were attracted to him the first time you saw him. You just refused to acknowledge it.”

She shook her head. “He loved _you_ back then, Lil.”

Lilly pursed her lips, lifting one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “Did he?”

 

* * *

 

**_July 2000_ **

_“You were amazing out there, Veronica,” said Lilly, wrapping her arm around Veronica’s shoulders as they walked off the field.  
_

_“Didn’t see you participating much,” she shot back, nodding toward the boys’ team standing at the edge of the field. “So, who’s the lucky guy this time?”_

_“Oh, you know I don’t like to limit myself to just one,” Lilly said airily. “Listen, speaking of, there’s someone you need to meet. Come on.”_

_“Lilly…” Veronica shook her head, pulling away. “I’m covered in mud. At least give me five minutes to get changed.”_

_“Nope.” Lilly reached for her hand. “You’re coming with me. Now.”_

_Veronica could only follow as her best friend dragged her off the field and over to where Duncan was standing with a tall, gangly boy she didn’t know._

_“Veronica, meet Logan Echolls,” said Lilly with a wide smile, bouncing on her heels. “Logan, this is Veronica Mars.”_

_“Hey.” He nodded at her._

_“Hi, nice to meet you.” She smiled, then paused, the name sounding familiar. “Wait, Echolls… as in, Aaron Echolls?”_

_The boy shrugged, flashing a tight braces-filled smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Yep. He’s my dad.”_

_“Cool.” She nodded, picking up on his hesitance and changing the subject. “So, are you just visiting or…?”_

_He shook his head. “We just moved here.”_

_“He’ll be starting seventh grade with you and Donut,” piped up Lilly. “Isn’t that cool?”_

_Veronica glanced toward Logan. He was looking at her intently, hands shoved in his pockets, shoulders slumped._

_She smiled kindly. “Yeah, it’s great.”_

* * *

 

The music started and Logan’s heart leapt into his throat when everyone stood. He straightened, clasping his hands even more tightly behind his back.

This was it. The big day. They were really doing this.

His eyes were anxiously fixed on the back of the room as he fidgeted with his hands. She was going to be walking around that corner any moment.

“Dude, you okay?” Dick asked from behind him.

Logan nodded. “Yeah.”

There was a murmur and a small flurry of activity from the congregation and Logan’s heart began pounding in his chest as first Keith rounded the corner, then Veronica. His breath caught in his throat as she entered his line of sight.

She looked absolutely exquisite. Breathtaking. Her dress was simple, a sleek, ivory number that suited her perfectly, accentuating her every curve. Her hair had been pulled back into an elegant chignon at the nape of her neck—and yes, he knew what a chignon was, he’d spent enough time watching his mother getting ready for red carpet events over the years—a few loose waves framing her face. She smiled—a soft, secret, indulgent smile—and that was his undoing. He swallowed against the lump that had formed in his throat.

It seemed so surreal, that they were really here, that they’d actually reached this point in their lives, after everything.

Then again, maybe it was inevitable. After all, even when he tried to hate her, he never could, not really.

 

* * *

 

**_August 2004_ **

_“Hey, man.” Duncan approached the 09er lunch table, swinging his backpack to the floor and taking a seat._

_“Dude.” Logan nodded. “Just in time for pizza.”_

_He frowned when he realised Duncan was studiously focusing his gaze on him, neck tilted oddly to his right, rather than looking straight ahead. He glanced across the quad, finding Veronica Mars sitting alone at one of the tables, staring intently at Duncan, not-so-casually stabbing at her meatloaf with a fork._

_Eyes narrowing, a rush of anger coursing through him, he stared right back, almost challenging her to look at him. When she didn’t, he smirked vindictively, taking a seat on Duncan’s knee, forcing her to turn her attention to him. He grinned, running a hand across his chest suggestively, trying to get a rise out of her. When she did nothing more than narrow her eyes slightly, her expression hard and unimpressed, he leaned further back into Duncan._

_“Get the fuck off me, man,” Duncan said, shoving him off, causing him to lurch forward a few steps to get his balance._

_Logan laughed, sliding onto the bench, still facing Veronica, clapping his hands together and pointing at her with glee. Stupid and immature, perhaps, but he just couldn’t help himself when she was around. Just seeing her seemed to be enough to set him off these days; he couldn’t help it. Just one glimpse and all the pain and anger and grief came rushing back, and he had to let it out somehow. Veronica Mars, with her messy, chopped-off hair and those butch clothes and the scowling expressions just screamed ‘abandoner’ and ‘traitor’. He didn’t recognise her anymore; the sweet, innocent Veronica Mars he used to know had been twisted into this hard, cynical bitch right before his eyes.  
_

_Logan watched some black kid he’d never seen before sit down at her table, and she turned her attention away from him and to the new kid. He frowned, turning back to his pizza._

_“My bitch.” A loud, male voice pierced the low sound of murmurs around the quad a few moments later.  
_

_Logan looked over to see the Navarro kid—Weevil?—approaching Veronica’s table, looking menacing._

_“Weren’t you supposed to wait for me at the flagpole?” Logan could only just make out the biker dude’s words as he slid onto the bench next to the new kid and started getting up in his face._

_“Hey, dude,” John Enbom said from behind him. “We’re gonna head. You coming?”_

_Logan reached for another slice of pizza and took a bite, not taking his eyes off the red table across the quad._

_“Gimme five more minutes. Still eating here.”_

_Of course, he didn’t admit he wanted to see how this…whatever it was… was gonna play out. New Kid looked scared shitless. Granted, Logan could only see the back of his head, but the stiff posture and awkward movement gave him away._

_Logan’s eyes flicked to Veronica when he saw her say something that caused Weevil to get up and advance on her with a suggestive grin._

_“Sister,” he said, voice loud enough to carry over to Logan’s table. “The only time I care what a woman has to say is when she’s riding my big ol’ hog, but even then it’s not so much words, just a bunch of oohs and aahs, you know?”_

_Logan fought the urge to react, to stay seated rather than march over to the table and deliver a punch right to the PCHer’s face. Veronica Mars might deserve whatever she got after what she did to the Kanes, after what she did to their friendship, but no one got away with disrespecting her… well, no one except him, that was._

_His eyes narrowed as he watched the scene unfold, frowning at Veronica’s scoff as she looked up at Weevil, a small smile forming on her face._

“ _So it’s big, huh?” she said loudly._ _Weevil’s reply was too quiet to make out, but Veronica’s voice still carried. “Well let’s see it. I mean, if it’s as big as you say,_ I’ll _be your girlfriend.” She gasped in wonder. “We could go to prom together.”_

_At that, Logan had to take another bite of pizza to stop himself from chuckling. Wow, Veronica Mars had grown a pair over the summer. Who knew?_

_“What? What seems to be the problem?” she baited. “I’m on a schedule here, vato.”_

_Logan couldn’t stop the smirk spreading across his face as he leaned back, resting his elbows on the table, taking in the scene across the quad._

_“Dude, Weevil! Don’t let blondie talk to you like that!” one of the other PCH bikers exclaimed, stepping forward intimidatingly._

_Veronica’s eyes widened as she gestured toward the second guy. “Sounds like your buddy here wants to see it too.”_

_“Aw, hell, I’ll show you mine.” The guy stepped into her space, moving to drop his pants, just as Weevil blocked him, and Clemmons interrupted the scene._

_“Come on, man, we gotta go.” Duncan nudged him._

_Logan nodded, though his gaze remained on Veronica—who refused to be intimidated by either Biker Guy or Vice Principal Clemmons—as he stood up from the table. He snuck one last look at her, feeling conflicted as he made his way into the school building. This new Veronica was so different from the one he used to know—the Veronica who used to be one of his closest friends—and he hated her for that, hated that her fucked-up choice to take her father’s side was one of the reasons his life was such a mess right now. Except maybe he didn’t really hate her… maybe he was kind of fascinated by her now, in a way he never had been before._

* * *

 

_God, he looks amazing._ Veronica’s eyes roamed Logan’s muscular form, clad in that perfectly pressed uniform of his, as she walked down the aisle towards him, fingers wrapped around her father’s arm. She couldn’t help the wide smile that spread across her lips and when he made eye contact, it was like he was the only person in the room, like nothing else existed except the two of them.

There had been several moments like that over the course of their relationship, through their time as friends, then enemies, then more than friends, when everything around them faded into unimportance and the only thing that mattered was the two of them. The moment that held the most significance in her mind was one when they wouldn’t have even been on speaking terms, had he not begged for her help.

 

* * *

 

**_February 2005_ **

_Veronica wasn’t sure how exactly she’d ended up at the Sunset Regent in L.A. with Logan Echolls. Okay, that wasn’t true, she knew_ why _she was here: they’d tracked Lynn’s credit card transactions to this hotel. What she didn’t know was quite how she’d managed to get caught up in this tension-filled confrontation between Logan and his sister._

_Standing behind Logan awkwardly, hearing the anger and pain in his voice as he realised this was his very much alive sister standing before him and not his supposedly dead mother, Veronica wasn’t sure what to do with herself. It felt like she was eavesdropping on a private, personal conversation, despite it taking place in public in the middle of a hotel lobby. She turned away from the two of them, as if that would make any difference, trying to pretend she couldn’t hear any of it._

_Of course, that strategy went completely out of the window the moment Trina mentioned Aaron, and Veronica’s attention shot back to them immediately, catching the other girl’s retort._

_“So now you’re worried about Dad’s welfare? Isn’t he the big, bad wolf? Cigarette burns and broken noses?”_

_Her head snapped up, her eyes widening in shock. What was that? Trina couldn’t possibly mean… could she?_

_“Oh, the stories you used to tell.”_

_The words were mocking, but Veronica’s blood ran cold at the implication in them._

Oh, God… Logan.

_The pieces started falling into place. Of course. It all made sense. The slouching demeanour, the way he always wore long sleeves, even in summer, and kept tugging the cuffs over his fingers when he was emotional, the false confidence, the lashing out at others. Her mind was reeling with this new information, but it wasn't until Logan lashed out angrily at his sister that she sprang into action and tried to break up the inevitable argument._

_“Logan, come on, let’s go,” she urged, trying to ignore Trina’s attempts at conversation._

_Taking his arm, she navigated him away from Trina and back across the lobby._

_When Trina called out a casual goodbye, like they’d just ‘done lunch’ or something, Logan, hands in his pockets, stopped and turned back to her, an expression of sadness and disbelief on his face._

_Veronica acted quickly, reaching for Logan’s arm and turning him back toward her, keeping him moving. She didn’t notice anything was wrong until she heard a muffled sob, and stopped, looking up to find Logan’s face crumpling with tears as he collapsed forward, bracing his hands on his knees._ Shit _. Veronica watched him, wide-eyed. Logan Echolls, tormentor extraordinaire, was breaking down in front of her. She froze, unsure what to do, then looked around...for what, she didn’t know. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she lifted her hand to his back, rubbing gently._

_He sniffed and straightened up, and she let out a soft sigh of relief… relief that only lasted for a second before she realised he was still crying. His face scrunched up and he folded in on himself again. Her hand slid further across his back and she simply stared at him for a moment, his face just inches from hers, before bringing her other hand up, curling it around his neck.. Uncharacteristically, he clung to her, clutching her arm, burying his head against her shoulder as he cried._

_“It’s okay,” she said, awkwardly rubbing his back, cradling his head against her, not knowing what else to do but offer comfort. “Shh.”_

_It was surreal, seeing Logan vulnerable like this. They’d been close, at one time, close enough to talk about personal things, but it had been so long since then, and so much had changed between them that it made their current predicament supremely awkward._

_“I’m so sorry,” she murmured._

_She held him for a while longer, letting him cry, and for a moment, she could almost pretend the last year and a half hadn’t happened, that they were still friends, that they didn’t hate each other. That was, until he stiffened against her and straightened up, extracting himself from her arms and turning away as he swept his hands across his face._

_“I need to go,” he said stiffly, not looking at her._

_“Logan…” She stepped toward him, but he brushed her off, sliding his hands into his pockets and stalking quickly toward the exit. “Logan… wait.”_

_She rushed after him, catching his arm just before he reached the door. “Logan, come on, stop.”_

_“Just leave me the fuck alone, Veronica.” He wrenched his arm from her grip, gesturing wildly. “You did your job. It’s over. Done. I’ll stick the cheque in the mail.”_

_“No. You’re upset,” she said, moving to stand before him. He fixed his gaze on something above her head. “This is a lot to deal with. You shouldn’t have to go through it alone.”_

_He scoffed. “Right, and you’re just the person I want to see me like this.”_

_His words were biting, but his voice was unsteady, betraying his emotions. She could see the pain in his eyes, and felt a lump rising in her throat, her heart breaking for him._

_Impulsively, Veronica stepped forward, rising up and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug._

_“I won’t say anything to anyone. I promise,” she said against his shoulder. “Pretend I’m someone else if you want.”_

_He was stiff against her for a long moment, and Veronica almost pulled back, embarrassed, but then finally he relaxed, his arms coming around her and his head dropping the crook of her neck, his shoulders shaking as he let go of his emotions. Veronica just held him, letting him cling to her, like they were the only people in the room. That was, until the clearing of a throat behind her broke the moment._

_“Uh, excuse me, sir. Mr. Echolls?”_

_Logan straightened, releasing her and wiping his eyes with his sleeve, before turning toward the concierge, who was holding out his credit card._

_“Your room is ready.”_

_“Oh, uh, sorry, dude.” Logan shrugged unapologetically, taking the card. “Don’t need the room after all.”_

_“Uh, well, sir…” The concierge looked uncomfortable. “It’s too late to cancel. We’ll have to charge it, regardless."_

_“Go ahead.” He waved dismissively. “Whatever, I don’t care.”_

_“You booked a room?” Veronica asked as the concierge nodded and stepped away._

_“Guy was bugging me about hanging out in the lobby.” Logan shrugged. “Told him to book me a room. Doesn’t matter now, though.”_

_Veronica glanced toward the reception desk. “But, if you’re paying for it anyway…?”_

_Logan’s lips twisted up in the barest hint of a smirk. “Why, Mars… is that a proposition?"  
_

_A sarcastic retort was on the tip of her tongue, but she bit it back, settling for a dry, “No. It’s not.”_

_“Should’ve known,” he replied, with only a touch of sarcasm. “So, guess I’m staying here tonight.”_

_Veronica nodded, then glanced at her watch, realising the time. She had to get home._

_“Are you gonna be all right if I go?” she asked._

_“Yeah, I’m good.” He shrugged again. “Go home, Mars.”_

_“Okay.”_

_She nodded, though she was reluctant to leave him. She hoped he wasn’t going to do anything stupid if she left, like drink himself into a coma or something equally as serious._

_“Well, I’ll, uh… I’ll just go, then.”_

_She turned to leave, getting just outside the main doors before Logan called her name._

_“Veronica. Wait.”_

_She stopped, and turned to face him. “What is it?”_

_“Uh, actually…” He shrugged, looking uncomfortable, barely meeting her eyes. “Could you stay a bit longer? Like, maybe five more minutes? Until I’ve sorted the room out.”_

_“Oh, uh… sure. Okay.”_

_She wasn’t quite sure why he wanted her to stay, but after the shock of finding out the truth, that his mom really was dead and not faking it, she imagined he could do with some company, if only for a few more minutes._

 

* * *

 

 

Veronica’s heart pounded anxiously in her chest, her eyes fixed on Logan who was looking at her with a mixture of awe and adoration, as Keith leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, before stepping back. She moved closer to Logan, her hands slipping into his as she turned to face him.

He smiled, an expression in his eyes she’d never seen before. She wasn’t sure she could describe it. Admiration… or reverence, maybe?

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Her voice cracked on the word.

He lowered his head, so he could lean in close to her ear, and whispered. “Just think, in about five more minutes, give or take, we’ll be married.”

Veronica swallowed, a combination of excitement and fear shooting through her. Forcing herself to push down the latter, she smiled. “I know.”

The officiant cleared her throat and he pulled back, straightening up, but still maintaining eye contact as he mouthed, ‘I love you.’

‘Love you, too,’ she returned, though her thoughts drifted to the first time he had said that to her… except back then, she hadn’t been able to return the sentiment.

 

* * *

 

**_Late June 2005_ **

_It was late evening and Veronica knew she should go inside and assure her dad she was a mature, responsible teenager, but right now, making out with her boyfriend in the back of his spacious SUV was a much more appealing prospect._

_They’d only been together a few weeks—a rocky few weeks, at that—but things were moving fast and she was already getting in over her head. Being with Logan, being_ alone _with Logan… well, she didn’t even know how to describe it. He made her forget everything, made her head spin with lust, with want, with need. He only had to look at her with that tender expression of his—like she was the only girl in the world—brush back her hair with his fingers and press his hot mouth to hers and she was a goner.  When she was with him, she felt feverish; she couldn’t think straight. And right now, perched on his lap in his back seat, his body pressing against hers, her hands grasping his neck like she never wanted to let go, she realised she needed to get some perspective before things went further than they should go in public, with her dad just a few yards away._

_“I should go,” she murmured when he tried to deepen the kiss. He smiled for a second, uncomprehending, then frowned when she started to turn her head. “Because my dad is probably watching us through a telescope.”_

_She turned back to find him eyeing the apartment, before whispering conspiratorially, “He’s probably impressed with your virtue.”_

_She giggled, though she wasn’t really sure why, because, well… was that a subtle dig? Did he think she was some kind of prude for always stopping before they could get too carried away.  
_

_He moved in for another kiss, but just before their lips met, she spoke again, looking back toward the apartment. “And that telescope is mounted on a rifle.”_

_This time, he kept his gaze on the living room window, even when she was looking at him fully again. He held up his hand, splaying his fingers as he whispered, “Five more minutes.”_

_She giggled again, unable to help it. She still didn’t really know what she was doing, where this relationship was going, but what she did know was that she was happy. For the first time in a long time, she felt content._

_“He should feel lucky.” He lowered his hand and looked down at her. “I mean, you could be out here with some pretty-boy jerk just—” he moved in to kiss her again “—looking to get laid.”_

_She stiffened, just for a second, as the niggling thought that maybe Logan was exactly that—just a pretty-boy jerk looking to get laid—came to mind; she’d heard plenty of rumours of his late-night exploits over the last year. Maybe there’d been some truth in them._

_She quashed the worry quickly. This was Logan. She knew him. He wouldn’t do that._

_Would he?_

_She put her hand on his chest, halting his movements as she tried to deflect. “Wait. What are you saying? You're not pretty?”_

_Logan just stared at her, that intense, probing stare that meant he was about to say something serious. Her heart did a little skip in her chest._

“ _What I'm trying to say is, I'm in love with you.”_

Shit _. She froze, smile in place, her mind whirring, unable to comprehend the words that had just spilled from his mouth. Had he really just said that? He couldn’t really, could he? Love her? It was too soon. Too much._

_Oh God, did he expect her to say it back?_

_Once again, she did the only thing she could think of and deflected with humour. A small, nervous, disbelieving giggle escaped her lips as she slid her hand up to his neck._

_“The things guys will say to get past second base,” she said, shaking her head a little as she pulled him down for another kiss._

_He went with her eagerly, a small smile on his face, no indication of any disappointment over her reaction, as she tugged him down into the seat. His body covered hers deliciously, his arousal pressing against her thigh as they kissed enthusiastically._

This _she could deal with._ This _she had some kind of control over._ This _meant a distraction from admissions of feelings and dealing with emotions._

_A few seconds later, the moment was shattered by gun shots and broken glass as the PCHers took out their frustrations on the Xterra. It turned out to be the beginning of the end for them that summer. But that evening had always stuck with Veronica. And she’d always regretted that she’d never been able to say it back when Logan told her he loved her.  
_

 

* * *

 

Logan couldn’t take his eyes off Veronica as she stood before him, her small hands clasped in his. The officiant was welcoming everyone to the ceremony, but he couldn’t concentrate on anything the woman was saying. He still couldn’t quite believe this was really happening, that he was marrying Veronica Mars, that this could ever have happened outside of his dreams and fantasies.

When they’d gotten back together after high school graduation, after everything that happened that night on the roof of the Neptune Grand, he’d hoped that would be it, that they would be back together for good: a bonded unit that nothing could touch. Of course, that was just teenage naiveté; their relationship back then had always been doomed to fail. They had both been too damaged, too caught up with their own troubles and problems, to ever make it work long-term. They _had_ managed a few blissful months though, and they’d been some of the best moments of his life.

“Logan?” Veronica’s soft voice broke through his thoughts, and he blinked, bringing himself back to the present.

“Yeah?”

Veronica jerked her head to her left, towards the officiant, who was looking at him expectantly.

“Shall we begin?” the woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh. Yes.” He nodded, noticing Veronica trying to hide a smile. “Of course.”

“Okay.” The middle-aged officiant smiled at him, before turning to the congregation. “We are here this afternoon to witness the joining in matrimony of Logan and Veronica. If anyone here knows of any lawful impediment to this marriage, they should declare it now.”

There was a moment of tense silence as Logan glanced around the small room, convinced someone would step up and make some kind of ludicrous and scandalous claim towards him… but nothing happened. No one said a word. He exhaled a sigh of relief, and Veronica squeezed his hands.

The vows themselves passed in a blur for Logan; afterwards, he remembered how he struggled to keep his voice steady as he repeated the words, he remembered the look of love and commitment in Veronica’s eyes as she repeated them back to him, he remembered fumbling with her ring… but that was about all.

It wasn’t until the officiant declared them husband and wife and told him he could kiss the bride, that everything snapped into startling focus. With a wide smile, he reached out, let his fingers trace the side of her face, then leaned in and captured her lips with his. The kiss itself was relatively chaste—since they were in a room full of people—but Logan felt it right down to his toes.

First kiss as husband and wife. For him, it was right up there with a few other first kisses of theirs.

 

* * *

 

**_April 2005_ **

_He didn’t know what possessed him to do it. All he knew was that she’d been in danger, and the adrenaline was still pumping, and he was feeling things right now that he couldn’t quite identify._

_“Just give us a minute?” she’d said._

_But it had been more than five minutes and when she still hadn’t appeared, he’d started getting worried, pacing the rickety balcony, only barely resisting the urge to bust in there and take the guy out once and for all.  
_

_When she finally emerged, he was wound up… and desperately trying not to show it._

_“You okay?” he asked when she approached him, relieved to see she was unharmed_

_“Uh-hm.” She nodded, stopping in front of him, and he shifted, letting his back rest against the wall as he faced her fully._

_There was something in her expression, in her eyes, that gave him pause. She was looking at him in a way she hadn’t since…well, not for a very long time. She was looking at him like he was her friend again, like she was grateful to him._

_He watched as, almost in slow-motion, she rose up on her tiptoes, leaning in, just like she used to sometimes when they were younger, when she wanted to say thank you. But instead of kissing his cheek like she would have before, her lips landed on his mouth. It was only a quick peck but it left his skin tingling._

_He straightened, studying her carefully as she pulled back. She looked confused, disbelief spreading across her face. She shook her head slightly, as to brush it off as a mistake, and turned to go. Before he could even think about it, he stepped forward, catching her arm as she started walking away, and pulled her to him, fusing his mouth to hers in an urgent kiss._

_It was incredible, kissing Veronica Mars. He couldn’t get enough of her; all the pent-up emotion—the anger, the attraction—that had been building for the last few months finally released._

_He could do this forever._

 

* * *

 

 

**_May 2006_ **

_Veronica ran into her father’s arms, hugging him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder while Logan just stood awkwardly in the kitchen, hands shoved in his pockets._

_Keith was alive. He hadn’t been blown up by Beaver—Cassidy—Casablancas. He was here, and alive, and that was great news. It was just… well, it was a family moment, and Logan wasn’t part of this family. Hell, he was barely part of any family. He wasn’t needed here now Veronica had her father back; she didn’t need him to comfort her, or make her bacon and pancakes, or do anything at all for her._

_For a moment, he remained where he was, waiting for the hug to end… except it didn’t. Veronica clung to Keith Mars like her life depended on it (which, perhaps it did) and, making a quick decision, Logan gave the two of them one last look and turned to leave, striding quickly across the small apartment and slipping out of the door._

_He barely took in his surroundings in the bright, morning sunlight as he made his way out of the apartment complex and toward his car. Eyes cast down to the ground, he pressed the unlock button on the key and reached for the door handle._

_“Logan! Wait!”_

_He looked up, surprised to find Veronica running toward him, looking frantic, her hair dishevelled, eyes red, evidence of tear tracks still on her cheeks._

_“Veronica?”_

_She came to a stop in front of him, slightly out of breath. “Where are you going?”_

_“Uh… home?” It came out as a question._

_“Why?” She looked confused._

_“Your dad’s okay. He’s alive.” He shrugged, feeling like it should be obvious. “You don’t need me here to take care of you anymore.”_

_Her breath caught, her expression twisting into one of realisation. Reaching out, she curled her fingers around his wrist._

_“I do. I do need you, Logan. You saved my life last night. You were here for me when—” She stopped, brow furrowing, lips pressed together in a thin line, eyes glassy as she struggled with her emotions._

_“Veronica…” Logan started. “I just—”_

_“Stay,” she said, fingers tightening around his wrist. “Please?”_

_He felt conflicted. On the one hand, there was nothing he wanted more than to stay with her, to comfort her, but on the other, she’d just found out her father hadn’t been blown up on a plane; they needed family time, and he’d just be in the way._

_However, the pleading expression in her eyes was his undoing. He nodded slowly. “Okay.”_

_Her reaction was immediate, the tension draining from her body, relief evident in her expression. “Thank you.”_

_She stepped forward, releasing her grip on his arm and winding her arms around his neck tightly. Logan stood frozen for a moment, uncomprehending. He hadn’t been this close to her, in a non-life-threatening, non-grief-filled situation for months. It was almost too much to take in._

_Carefully, he wound his arms around her back, tugging her close, savouring the feel of her in his arms again. If he only got this one moment with her, he was going to make the most of it. She pulled away far too soon for his liking, but he loosened his hold on her, gave her some space. She didn’t immediately break contact, but instead, just looked up at him searchingly. She was so close and it felt surreal to be in this position with her._

_“Thank you,” She murmured softly, eyes fixed on his. “For last night. You didn’t have to come. I mean, after everything, I didn’t think you would. But you did, and I will always be grateful for that."  
_

_Something tightened in his chest and he smiled down at her sadly. “Veronica, we might not be…friends…” He stumbled slightly over the word. “… anymore, but I wouldn’t abandon you if you needed help. I still… care about you.”_

_She took that in, then nodded slowly, voice barely above a whisper as she admitted, “Me too.”_

_Logan blinked in surprise. She still…? Even after everything?_

_“Come back inside?” she asked then, taking a step back and slipping her hand into his._

_He found himself nodding. “Okay.”_

_She studied him thoughtfully for a moment, before rising up and pressing her mouth to his in a soft kiss. Stunned, Logan just stood there, eyes remaining, watching her in shock and disbelief when she pulled away, lowering her heels to the ground._

_She tugged at his hand, nodding toward her apartment. “Come on.”_

 

* * *

 

 

**_January 2016  
_ **

_He couldn’t claim he hadn’t been hoping for it, but it came as a surprise all the same. It seemed too good to be true when she stumbled breathlessly into the living room, when she asked him to stay, when she threw herself into his arms._

_Nine fucking years since he’d last seen her. Longer than that since he’d last kissed her, had last held her in his arms like this. He never thought this would ever happen again.  
_

_It was the best fucking kiss of his life._

_It was a kiss more than nine years in the making, one filled with desire and need and desperation. It was both a relief and a revelation at the same time. It was the start of something new (he hoped)._

_He_ had _tried to move on, in those nine years; had tried to get over her, even tried to fall in love again. And to some extent, he had. He’d loved Carrie, he’d been close to loving Penny, his long-term girlfriend during the time he’d lived in Texas for flight training, but it had never been the same. He’d hadn’t loved anyone else the way he had loved Veronica. The way he still loved her, deep down._

_Having her in his arms again, pressing her up against the pillar in her father’s living room, rediscovering her mouth, her body, again—as adults now—was overwhelming. It made his head spin, his heart pound, his fingers and toes tingle with arousal… not to mention, other parts of his body._

_It was amazing._

_Just like that first kiss at the Camelot back in high school, he would give anything to be able to keep kissing her forever._

 

* * *

 

The ceremony was over, the reception in full swing, but Veronica couldn’t quite get her head around the fact that she was married.

Her. Veronica Mars. Married. The girl who’d sworn she would never, ever marry; who’d been convinced that love and marriage would always end in betrayal.

For a long time, she really had believed that. It was only after years of growing up, of therapy, of coming to terms with her serious trust issues, that she finally came to the conclusion this was something she actually wanted. The idea of being completely emotionally, physically, and legally entwined with another person no longer sent her running for the hills.

It took the reappearance of Logan Echolls—the grown up, mature, fighter pilot version of Logan Echolls—to make her realise it. To make her admit that she’d never stopped loving him, that he was the only person she would ever truly love, the only one she could let down all her walls around, be vulnerable with, and give all her trust to.

“You okay?” His low voice brought her back to the present, his breath warm against her ear. “You spaced out.”

She smiled, looking up at him, letting her fingers play with the hair at the base of his neck. His hands were flat on her lower back, holding her close as they swayed to the soft music of the first dance. She was sure all eyes were on them, but all she saw was him.

“Yeah,” she replied softly. “Just… it hasn’t sunk in yet. That we’re married. That _I’m_ married.”

His eyes widened slightly, only half-joking when he said, “You’re not thinking of running out on me, are you?”

She shook her head quickly. “No. No, of course not.”

“Good.” He grinned. “’Cause it’s a bit late for that now.”

“No, I was just thinking that you’re the only person that I ever considered changing my views on marriage for,” she said. “And that I’m really glad I did.”

He gave her a wide, beaming smile, his eyes lighting up. “Me too.”

They shared a meaningful look, then Veronica tried to lighten the mood before she got too emotional.

“So, it occurs to me that we’ve very rarely danced together.”

“Really?” Logan frowned thoughtfully. “Are you sure?”

“Well, not in an official capacity, anyway,” she clarified. “In fact, I seem to remember our first attempt at dancing didn’t go well at all.”

Logan looked lost.

“Remember… Spring Fling, senior year?” She tried to jog his memory. “I was taking photos, you got stuck with Gia, I rescued you from saying something you would have regretted?”

“Ah, yes.” He nodded. “The world’s most awkward dance.”

“Yeah, well…” She looked down uncomfortably. “It was either that, or you losing your shit. And I don’t think anyone wanted the latter.”

“Yeah, probably not,” he agreed reluctantly. “I guess I should thank you for that.”

She smiled. “You should.”

“Well, thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

They danced in silence for a moment, before Logan spoke. “You know, as awkward as that dance was, it was the highlight of my night.”

Her head shot up in surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah.” He shrugged. “It meant I got to hold you in my arms again, be close to you again, even if it was only for a short time.”

“Yeah…”

“The whole time that song was playing, all that was running through my head was: ‘ _five more minutes, just let me have five more minutes with her’_.”

“Seriously?” She felt a little off-kilter. He’d really been feeling that way, even after all they’d gone through that year?

“Yeah,” he said. “It was always you for me, Veronica.”

She wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that. Except maybe with the truth.

“You know, I refused to admit it at the time,” she told him. “But it was the same for me, too.”

 

* * *

 

**_April 2006_ **

_Veronica lowered her camera, smiling at the last couple in the line as they walked over to the dance floor, arm-in-arm. Photographer duties over for now, she turned to observe the rest of the high school gym, decorated in its finest Sadie Hawkins décor. She spied Mac and Beaver across the room, moving slightly awkwardly to the music, and Wallace and Jane off to one side, talking as they danced.  
_

_Over at the ticket table, she could see Gia talking Logan’s ear off, while he looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but sitting with her. Unable to help herself, Veronica walked across the dance floor, closer to them, so she was in earshot. It was stupid; she had no claim on Logan anymore, but she couldn’t stop the slight flare of jealousy she felt as she observed Gia talking animatedly to him, leaning in just a little too close for her liking._

_She walked past them, trying to remain nonchalant as she did so, but frowning in concern when she heard what Gia was saying, when she noticed Logan’s posture. He looked fed-up and irritated. She shook her head. He wasn’t her problem anymore. Lifting her camera, she took a couple more pictures, then moved further across the room, finishing up and counting the cash she’d taken._

_Glancing across the room again, she realised she was going to have to head back over to the ticket table to add the money to the cash box… and Logan and Gia were still sitting there. She made her way over to them determinedly, looking down at the cash wallet rather than in Logan’s direction, only lifting her head when she heard Gia ask what Logan thought of her._

_She could tell from his demeanour that he was about to snap. So, she did the only thing she could think of to prevent the disaster that was sure to follow: grabbed his arm and dragged him away._

_“Dance with me.”_

_As soon as she did it, as soon as they were out of the vicinity of the ticket table, she regretted her decision. What the hell was she supposed to do now? She_ really _didn’t want to dance with him… well, okay, maybe she did, but not like this, not when they were barely even speaking, not when there was still all this unresolved anger and tension between them._

_She led him onto the dance floor, dropping his hand and turning to face him when she realised there was no way out of this._

_“When I dreamed of this moment,” he said, hands low on his hips. “_ I've Had the Time of My Life _was always playing. Well, what can you do?”_

_Uncomfortable but resigned, she reached for his hand, placing it on her waist, then reluctantly, awkwardly, she lifted her arms, letting them rest loosely around his neck. He stepped closer, other hand coming to her waist as they began to sway to the music. It was simultaneously mortifying and comforting to have him so close._

_He was right there in front of her, but she couldn’t make herself look at him, her eyes deliberately focusing on anything but him. It worked for only a few seconds, only until she allowed herself to acknowledge the warmth from his hands seeping through the material of her top, the play of muscle along his shoulder beneath her hands, the proximity of his mouth to hers. She didn’t want to be here, with him, like this. She really didn’t… but also… she kinda did._

_She missed him. She’d been denying it for months, but truth was, just because she’d broken up with him, it didn’t mean her feelings for him had disappeared. Hesitantly, she lifted her chin, eyes glancing up._ Shit. _He was staring at her, his forehead bent, nose almost touching hers._

Oh God. _She swallowed._ Stop looking at him. Stop imagining…things.

_She looked away again, unable to deal with the feelings his intense gaze was stirring up in her. There, that was better… except, she needed another peek. She looked up again. This time he was the one looking away, though it was only for a brief second before he seemed to sense her gaze and locked eyes with her again._

_It would be so easy to rise up just an inch or so, to lean in, to kiss him, to get rid of all the pent-up frustration that had been building for so long._

_Maybe they_ could _do this again, maybe they_ could _try to make things work, maybe…_

_The music changed abruptly, a faster-paced track starting up, and the moment was gone. Veronica unclasped her hands and took a step back, lowering her arms to her sides as Logan’s hands dropped from her waist._

_“Well…” She avoided his eyes._

_“Thanks for the save,” he said quickly, shoving his hands in his pockets._

_Before she could say anything, he’d turned and gone._

 

* * *

 

Logan shrugged out of his medal-covered jacket and loosened his tie, tugging it off before sinking onto the luxurious king-size bed. He stretched out and rested his hands behind his head, his gaze fixing on the elaborate light fixture suspended from the ceiling as he waited for Veronica to finish getting ready in the bathroom.

Veronica hadn’t wanted a big fuss for their wedding night—or actually for any of the day—but after several heated discussions on the subject, they’d come to a compromise: he’d agreed to keep the ceremony small and understated and she’d reluctantly agreed to spend their wedding night in the honeymoon suite in a gorgeous beach-front inn in La Jolla.

“Hey, Veronica?” he called out after a few more minutes of waiting.

“Yeah?” came her muffled reply from behind the door.

“You planning on gracing me with your presence any time soon?” He looked up at the ceiling again, mouth falling open slightly with the movement. “A guy could get a complex.”

The bathroom door opened a crack, just enough for sound to carry through.

“Perfection takes time,” she replied, laughter in her tone. “Just give me five more minutes?”

“Okay, five minutes,” he agreed, before adding quietly, “How long does it take to get clothes _off_ anyway?”

“I heard that.”

Logan huffed a small chuckle, a slightly nervous chuckle… which was strange in itself, because he really didn’t know why he was nervous. Tonight was far from his first time, from either of their first times. Then again, it _was_ their first time as husband and wife. It was a big deal; it was the beginning of their lives together as a married couple.

He’d never really felt nervous about sex before… no, wait, that wasn’t quite true, he had, once. Not the time he’d lost his virginity (to Lilly)—that had been exciting and scary and strange all at the same time, and sure, he _had_ been nervous, but it was more an excited kind of nervous than anything else.  No, it was his first time with Veronica, all those years ago, that had made him nervous, because that had been a much bigger deal than losing his virginity. That first time had been about real feelings, about laying himself bare and connecting on a level that neither of them had with anyone else before.

 

* * *

 

**_Late June 2006_ ** _  
_

_Logan couldn’t keep the small smile off his face. Veronica was curled up beside him on the couch in her apartment, tucked under his arm, her head resting against his shoulder as they watched a movie. They’d been back together for a few weeks, but it still hadn’t quite sunk in yet; Logan kept expecting the other shoe to drop, waiting for the inevitable break-up._

_Tonight felt different though, at least it did to him. After what happened with Cassidy at the Grand, Veronica had been spending a lot of time with him, almost reluctant to leave when they had to say goodbye…which was completely unlike her, yet Logan was extremely grateful for it._

_He startled when he felt Veronica’s fingers on his denim-clad leg, walking up and down his thigh. He looked down at her hand, then at her. She was focused on the movie, though her lips curled up slightly in a soft smile._

_He tilted his head a little closer to hers, murmuring, “What are you doing?”_

_“Nothing.” Her lips twitched._

_He reached out and slid his hand over hers, stilling her movements, then turned her hand over and entwined their fingers. She squeezed gently, then shifted, turning her head towards his. Her other hand came up, cupping his jaw, the feel of her fingers against his skin sending a tingle down his spine as she pressed her lips to his._

_He shifted on the couch, deepening the kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth as he brought their joined hands up, urging her arm around his neck, then unthreaded his fingers from hers and brought his arm around her waist. Veronica sighed into his mouth as she let her tongue tangle with his, exploring. Logan’s arm tightened around her, tugging her close, urging her onto his lap._

_She moved easily, her knees falling either side of his hips, her hands cupping his neck, rising so he had to stretch up to keep kissing her. He let her set the pace. Despite the uncharacteristic clinginess recently, she’d been hesitant to become intimate with him since they’d gotten back together, so he’d take whatever she was willing to give him right now._

_Last year, the first time around, they’d been rash and impulsive—driven by lust—and things had almost gone further than they’d been ready for… well, further than she’d been ready for anyway. She hadn’t said as much…rather, she’d been eager to get hot and heavy, but even then, Logan had been able to tell it was more a front than anything else; an attempt to erase the past and move forward, before she was truly ready to do so._

_Now though, now it felt different,_ she _felt different. Her kisses, her caresses, the way her hands were cradling his face… something had changed._

_She pulled back, dropping a closed-mouth kiss to his lips, and Logan kept his eyes closed for a moment, just savouring the feel of her in his arms._

_“Open your eyes,” she whispered._

_He did, and found her looking down at him intently. Her expression was…he didn’t know how to describe it. Open, loving…vulnerable, maybe?_

_“Let’s go to bed.”_

_Logan’s eyes widened, feeling a lurch in his chest_. Did she just? She wants to…?

_“Are you sure?” His voice cracked and he cringed, clearing his throat. “I mean, we don’t have to if—”_

_“Yes.” She cut him off with a firm nod. “I’m sure, Logan.”_

_He nodded quickly. “Okay.”_

_She slid off his lap, standing before him, hand outstretched, her expression filled with promise and just a tiny hint of apprehension. Logan stood, slipping his hand into hers and letting her lead him down the hall and into her bedroom. Once inside, she locked the door and drew the curtains. Keith was somewhere in Nevada, chasing down…someone, for doing …something, and wasn’t due back for another two days, but better safe than sorry._

_Turning to him wordlessly, keeping her eyes fixed on his, Veronica peeled off her cardigan and let it drop to the floor. She looked at him expectantly and Logan studied her for a moment, questioning, trying to determine if this was what she really wanted. When she simply raised an eyebrow, hands coming to the hem of her t-shirt, he gave a slight nod and pulled his shirt over his head. He could feel Veronica’s eyes on him as he discarded it and, for the first time in a long time, he felt self-conscious; not just because he hadn’t been working out much lately and knew he was a little softer around the edges than normal, but also because this felt like much more than just removing clothes, this was about opening up, letting himself be exposed and vulnerable in front of her. It wasn’t something that came easy to him._

_One by one, they removed items of clothing, until they were standing in just their underwear. Veronica stepped closer, looking up at him as she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. Logan watched, transfixed, as it slid off her shoulders and down her arms, landing on the floor. Of course, he’d seen her like this before—things had gotten pretty heated a couple of times last summer—but it seemed different this time, more significant somehow._

_“V’ronica,” he murmured, his hand coming up to cup her small breast—small, but perfectly formed, he corrected—letting his thumb brush across her nipple._

_She sucked in a sharp breath, eyes sliding closed in response. Unable to resist, Logan leaned in and kissed her, drawing her tongue into his mouth as his hand slid from her breast and round to her back, pulling her close. Veronica wound her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him, and he bit back a groan at the feel of skin against skin. He shifted, hands sliding down to her bottom, and she got the hint, jumping up quickly and wrapping her legs around his waist. The change in position brought her lower body into contact with his arousal and this time he did groan._

_Not breaking the kiss, he carried her over to the bed, gently lowering her onto the mattress and settling his body over hers. Supporting his weight on his elbows, he pulled back for a second, then gently kissed her again, nipping and teasing until she was moaning beneath him. He rose up on his knees and looked down at her, gorgeous and tousled before him. She opened her eyes, watching him through her eyelashes as he let his palms slide down over her breasts, across her stomach and round to her hips, fingers dipping beneath the waistband of her panties. When she gave an almost imperceptible nod, he gently eased them over her hips and down her legs._

_Involuntarily, his eyes raked over her admiringly. She shifted, looking self-conscious, and Logan frowned, leaning forward to kiss her again._

_“You okay?” he asked when he pulled away a moment later._

_She nodded, eyes closed now._

_“You sure?” Another nod. “Because we don’t have to do this now.”_

_“No, Logan.” That got her eyes opening, as she shook her head. “I want this. I do. Just, um… it’s been a while, and…”_

_He smiled softly, reaching out to tuck her hair behind her ear. “It’s okay, we’ll take it slow.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“You just lie back, relax, and let me make you…” He grinned. “...scream my name.”_

_That drew a chuckle from her, and Logan smiled as she relaxed beneath him, sinking into the pillows._

_“All right, go ahead, Romeo. Impress me.”_

_He grinned, lowering his mouth to hers, letting his hands roam over her body, fingers trailing down her stomach, her abdominal muscles clenching as he did so, and between her legs. She was already wet and ready. He looked up to find her biting her lip, brow furrowed as she watched him from beneath hooded eyes. He grinned, anticipation building as he let his fingers stroke gently, experimentally. Veronica’s hips rolled up to meet them, a soft sigh of pleasure escaping her lips as his fingers brushed across her clit._

_It had been almost a year since they’d been this intimate; Veronica had spent the last few weeks still reeling from Beaver’s confession, coming to terms with the knowledge of what had really happened that night at Shelly’s party, and as a result, they‘d been taking things slow…until now._

_He made his way down her body, licking and nipping and sucking, making sure she was comfortable, while also working her up until she was gasping and writhing beneath him. When she came, clutching at his hair, mumbling his name over and over, he couldn’t keep the satisfied grin from his face._

_“Wow,” she murmured when he slid up her body again. The bed was too small for him to lie beside her, so he kept his weight supported on his hands, so as not to crush her._

_“Uh, you have anything? Mine are—” he jerked his head in the direction of the living room, where his jacket was “—out there.”_

_“Oh, uh, yeah,” she said, shifting beneath him._

_He rolled to his side so she could sit up, then tried not to stare as she leaned over and rummaged in the bedside drawer. Logan took the opportunity to tug off his boxers and slip beneath the sheets. She handed him the small, square package as she made herself comfortable beside him, snuggling close on the single mattress. Logan glanced at her for a moment, then down at the condom in his hand, before realising she was waiting for him. He tore open the packet, rolled the condom on swiftly, then propped himself up on one elbow so he could kiss her._

_She reached for him, her arm sliding around his neck, tugging him closer, and he took the hint, moving as she parted her legs so he could settle over her once more. He shifted a little and the movement caused his arousal to press intimately against her entrance. He felt her stiffen slightly beneath him and looked down in concern._

_“You okay?”_

_She nodded. “Yeah. Just… go slow, okay? You’re uh…”_

_She trailed off, looking embarrassed. Logan frowned, though a smirk tugged at his lips when realisation dawned. “I’m what?”_

_She groaned, covering her face with her hand. “Oh, don’t make me say it.”_

_“I’m what?” he repeated teasingly._

_She kept her hand over her eyes as she mumbled, “You’re bigger than Duncan, okay?”_

_There it was. The smirk widened into a grin. She slowly removed her hand from her face and looked up at him, her cheeks flushing when she saw his expression._

_“Oh, shut up.” She shoved at his shoulder._

_“Didn’t say anything,” he retorted, before schooling his features into a more serious expression and giving her a quick peck on the lips. “I’m sorry. We’ll go slow, I promise.”_

_“Okay.”_

_Her eyes locked with his as he gently pushed inside, and as she gasped beneath him, her eyes boring into his, he realised this wasn’t just about fun, about desire, about scratching an itch, anymore, this was about something more, something serious. It made him nervous, and to be honest, it kinda scared him too. She was looking at him like he held all the answers, like she could see right into his soul and could pick apart every single piece of him. He was laid bare before her… and it was too much._

_He shifted, starting to pull out, unable to handle the intensity of it all, but Veronica grabbed him, held him still._

_“No, don’t stop,” she said urgently. “I’m okay. Really.”_

_Logan swallowed, unwilling to admit the real reason for his hesitance. “Okay.”_

_“Come on, Echolls,” she teased faintly, though her expression was serious. “Show me what I’ve been missing out on.”_

 

* * *

“You aren’t gonna fall asleep on me now, are ya, Flyboy?” Veronica’s voice brought Logan back to the present and the memories slipped away, though the effect they had on him certainly didn’t. That night had been the most intense, most intimate experience of his life up to that point.

Logan opened his mouth to give a suitable retort, but as he pushed himself up onto his elbows, the words died in his throat.

“Oh, holy… wow.” The words escaped him in a rush of air. “You look…”

Veronica smiled alluringly as she leaned against the doorway to the bathroom, resting her hand on the wooden frame. “You like?”

She looked like a mirage; her hair had been loosened from its pins, flowing around her shoulders in soft waves, and she’d removed most of her make-up, just leaving natural touches, but her beautiful features weren’t what his body was reacting to right now. He swallowed as his gaze lowered, roaming down over the white, lacy, bra that accentuated her breasts perfectly and the smooth expanse of skin leading down over her stomach. Her slim legs were encased in sheer, white stockings held up by suspenders attached to lace panties. The ivory heels she’d worn for the ceremony completed the outfit.

He slid off the bed, mouth opening and closing uselessly as he tried to form a suitable response. Unable to take his eyes off her, he closed the gap between them, and it was only when he leaned in, his lips barely an inch from hers that he murmured, “You look fucking gorgeous.”

She smiled widely, tilting her chin up just as his mouth came down on hers. He kissed her eagerly, urgently, trying to pour everything he was feeling into it, trying to make her understand what she did to him.

When they finally parted, breathless, the air between them crackling with anticipation and excitement, Veronica murmured, “So, I know white’s probably not the most appropriate colour considering we’re far from innocent, but I wanted it to be special.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Logan’s hand came up to her neck, burying beneath her hair, his fingers lightly caressing her skin. “Well, Mrs. Echolls, what do you say we make the most of this night together?”

She started, blinking in surprise. “Wow… Mrs. Echolls. That’s just… I mean…”

“Well, that is what we put on the register this afternoon.” Logan tried to keep his tone light, though he could feel panic begin to rise in his throat. He frowned. “Unless… you’re not regretting it, are you?”

“Oh.” Veronica blinked again, shaking her head quickly. “No… no, it’s not that, Logan. It’s going to take a bit of time to get used to, that’s all.”

“Okay.” He nodded, studying her, waiting for the ‘more’ he knew was coming.

“It’s just…” she started. “I’ve always been a _Mars_ , you know? It’s strange not to be anymore.”

Logan’s hand slid down along her neck, over her shoulder and down along her arm. She shivered beneath his touch, her eyes sliding closed.

“I know,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss her neck as his hand reached hers and he linked their fingers. “But you’re still gonna use Mars professionally, right? So, it’s not like it’s gone forever.”

“Yeah.” The word was barely even a sigh.

He squeezed her hand lightly, lifting his other hand to her cheek, stroking the soft skin with his knuckles. “Let’s go to bed, huh? I want to spend all night ravishing my gorgeous wife.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Veronica glanced around the luxurious hotel room, mentally checking she had everything. Her small suitcase was packed and sitting on the bed, Logan’s half-packed duffle open next to it; her wedding dress had been placed back inside its protective bag and was hanging on the back of the door ready for her father to pick up later; and the remains of their delicious breakfast in bed were neatly arranged on the small table in the corner of the room.

Well, _she_ was ready to leave for their honeymoon. Only thing missing was Logan. Her husband. She smiled at the thought. Logan Echolls was her husband. That was going to take some getting used to.

The man in question was still in the bathroom, same as he had been for the last twenty minutes. She didn’t know what he was doing in there that could possibly take so long… aside from the obvious, of course… though after last night, she was pretty sure he wouldn’t have a need to do _that_ right now.

She moved over to the bathroom door and, leaning in, knocked lightly.

“Hey, _sweetpea_.” Her voice dripped with sarcasm. “Thought we were on a schedule here. You nearly ready?”

“Almost,” came his muffled reply.

“Okay.” She fought the urge to barge in and hurry him the hell up. “I’ll be out on the balcony when you decide to emerge.”

“Okay.”

With a soft sigh, she stepped away from the door and headed out through the French doors. The tension drained from her body as she leaned her elbows on the wooden railing and took in the gorgeous ocean view. She’d been a little apprehensive when Logan had insisted on only the best hotel for their wedding night, but turned out this place had been the perfect choice. It was luxurious and expensive without being brash or flashy, and was situated just a little way from the beach, its surroundings making it seem more like a summer condo than a hotel.

Veronica smiled, taking in the beautiful view, watching the ocean waves breaking and crashing onto the soft, pale sand. This was the epitome of Southern California life, a life she hadn’t realised she’d desperately missed until she’d left the East Coast behind and moved back home to Neptune. That had been five years ago, and she hadn’t regretted it for a second. This was where she belonged: working cases, living close to her father (her mother… well, that relationship was still something of a work in progress), being near her friends, being with Logan again...she was finally living the life she wanted, the one she needed.

“Hey, beautiful.” Logan’s arms came around her from behind as he pressed himself against her back, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Her lips quirked. “Morning, handsome.”

“Whatcha doin’?” His tone was playful, filled with warmth and affection.

“Waiting for you.”

She turned in his arms, leaning back against the railing as she looped her arms around his neck and tugged him down for a drugging kiss.

“Mmm, I could get used to this,” he murmured resting his forehead against hers when they parted.

A rush of warmth swelled up inside her chest and Veronica looked up at him tenderly. “I love you.”

Logan grinned at that, forehead still pressed to hers. “I love you, too.”

No matter how many times they’d said them, those words still made her heart skip a beat. For years, Veronica had shied away from true intimacy, from sharing her feelings, from letting other people in, but now, with Logan, she was finally learning to open up and not be afraid of showing her vulnerability.

“So, are we ready to go?” she asked softly. “I’m dying to get on this plane.”

“Nearly.” He dropped a kiss to the tip of her nose, then pulled away, taking a step back. “Just give me five more minutes.”

Veronica fought the urge to roll her eyes as he retreated back inside the room and began rummaging around for something.

“You know,” she called after him. “There was a time when you would have spent those much-needed ‘five more minutes’ making me come as hard as possible.”

 

* * *

 

**_February 2018_ **

_Veronica stirred, feeling Logan shift beside her as he moved to get out of the bed. With a frown, she reached out and grabbed his arm, halting his movements._

_“No. Stay.” She pried open her eyes to find him looking down at her with an expression of sadness and regret. “Please?”_

_“I can’t,” he said softly. “I have to get ready. There isn’t time.”_

_“Yes, there is.” She sat up, sheet falling to her waist, leaving her bare to his gaze. His eyes flicked down to her chest with a look of longing for a moment, before returning to her face. She glanced at the clock. “You have almost an hour before you have to go. Stay in bed a bit longer?"_

_“Listen.” He shifted so he was facing her, letting one hand trail through her hair. “I need to finish packing and I don’t want to forget anything. You know this deployment is two months longer than the last one.”_

_“Don’t remind me,” Veronica grumbled, feeling her chest tighten and a lump beginning to form in her throat at the thought of him being gone for eight whole months._

_“I’m sorry.” Logan leaned in, cupping the back of her head as he kissed her forehead. “I know this is hard, on both of us. But this is my job, it’s what I chose to do. It’s what I_ need _to do.”_

_“I know.” She sighed. “I know that. I just wish you didn’t have to do it so far away.”_

_“Me too.”_

_“So, all the more reason for you to stay in this bed and make the most of the time we have left.”_

_Logan chuckled, then kissed her softly. “Okay, fine. You win. Just let me sort out a few things first and I’m all yours.”_

_He slipped out of the bed and tugged on his boxers, before padding across the room. Veronica sank back into the pillows, watching as he checked his uniform, which was hanging on the back of the closet door, and sorted through his military duffle, lips moving as he mentally checked things off. She felt the tell-tale prick of tears in the corner of her eyes and blinked quickly, swallowing down the sob that was threatening to bubble up in her throat._

_How was she going to handle this? He’d been back for 18 months—that last-minute, short deployment after Bilbo died notwithstanding—they’d had almost a year-and-a-half of being together, of trying to build a life together, and now he was leaving again and she wouldn’t see him again until October._

_How was she going to survive without being able to hold or kiss or curl up beside him for eight fucking months? Last time was hard enough and they hadn’t been apart for nearly as long._

_The tears were definitely starting to spill over now and she lifted a hand to her mouth just as the dreaded sob caught in her throat, causing her to hiccup. Logan’s head lifted, eyes fixing on her immediately, his expression softening as he saw her distress. He dropped the shirt he’d been holding and strode over to the bed, sliding in beside her and gathering her into his arms._

_“Hey… hey, it’s okay.” He stroked her hair. “I’m sorry. I wish I didn’t have to go.”_

_“I know.” She managed a small nod, then looked up at him pleadingly. “I need you, Logan. Before you leave. I need to feel you one more time.”_

_Instead of replying, he leaned in and captured her mouth in a hot, dizzying kiss, filled with all the love and emotion he could pour into it. It made Veronica’s head spin and her body ache for his touch. He broke the kiss long enough to slip out of his boxers and reach for protection, before settling over her and sliding inside. He didn’t waste time going slow, just pushed into her over and over, stroking long and hard and urgent, building the pressure, making her gasp and moan and cling to him as if her life depended on it._

_She struggled to catch her breath afterwards, the intensity of their coupling leaving her gasping and boneless beneath him. Logan rolled onto his back, bringing her with him, and she curled up against his side, slinging one leg over his, trying to get as close as possible._

_They lay together for a couple of minutes, just enjoying being together, before Logan murmured. “I really need to get up.”_

_“No, don’t.” Veronica buried her face in his shoulder, tightening her grip on him. She was being childish, she knew that, but she couldn’t face the thought of him leaving, of being alone once more. “Just five more minutes?”_

_Logan glanced at the clock on the bedside table, then sighed in defeat. “Okay, five more minutes.”_

_“Thank you.” She lifted her head, kissed his cheek._

_“But don’t think we’re gonna be slacking here…” He looked down at her with a sly smile. “I’m gonna make every second of those five minutes count.”_

_Before Veronica could form a response, he’d extracted himself from her and rolled her onto her back, settling between her legs as he kissed and licked a sensuous trail down over her skin. When his mouth closed over her clit, sucking at her sensitive flesh, she clutched at his hair, hips bucking as she cried out with pleasure._

_He certainly was making it count._

 

* * *

 

“Hey, what’s going on in that head of yours?” Logan asked as they pulled up at the airfield and he cut the engine. “You look serious.”

Veronica smiled, reaching over to squeeze his hand.

“Nothing bad,” she assured him. “I was just thinking how much better I like it when we leave together, instead of you going and me having to say goodbye.”

“I know. Me, too.” He returned the smile warmly, stroking his thumb across the back of her hand, before his expression turned thoughtful. “You know… I only have a few months left of mandatory active duty. Maybe I could just… not re-enlist?”

Veronica’s heart skipped a beat as she looked at him searchingly. “Really? You would do that?”

Logan shrugged. “Well, yeah… I mean, if that was what we decided was best.”

“But you love it. You love what you do.”

“I do.” He nodded. “But you know, there are other options than the Navy.”

Veronica nodded, looking out of the window at the small, private aircraft parked on the apron. “Yeah.”

They sat in silence for a long moment, before Logan cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. “Look, we don’t have to decide anything right now. Let’s just go enjoy our Lake Tahoe honeymoon.”

“Okay.”

Veronica’s mind was spinning as they left the car, grabbed their bags and made their way onto the plane. Logan was really offering to leave the Navy…for her? They could finally settle down and build their life together, without him having to leave on deployments every couple of years? She could just imagine it now: coming home to each other every single night, never having to worry that he might be in danger, that he could get shot down or misjudge a carrier landing, that he might not come home to her.

It sounded like heaven.

But as they took their seats in the cockpit of the small plane, as she watched Logan get comfortable, working his way around the switches and dials with ease and confidence, as she took in the sheer pleasure and excitement on his face as they taxied out, as they took off, climbing higher and higher into the sky, she realised this was where he belonged. This was what he loved to do, and she couldn’t take it away from him, she couldn’t ask him to give it up.

“Mouth?” she murmured into her headset.

“Yeah?” He turned his head toward her, looking surprised at the use of his call-sign.

“Don’t,” she said simply.

He frowned. “Don’t what?”

“Don’t leave the Navy,” she clarified. “Re-enlist. I would never forgive myself if I made you give up doing what you love just because I don’t like it when you deploy. So, re-enlist. We’ll work it out.”

He took that in. “Really?”

She just smiled. “Yes, really.”

“Okay.” He nodded slowly, a smile growing on his face. “Okay.”

She watched him for a moment, realising exactly how much this meant to him. “Okay.”

They would figure this out. Even if it meant years of having those ‘five more minutes’ moments, of savouring all the moments they did have together, they would manage it.


End file.
